Superstar
by Bounty Hunter Darcy
Summary: My first fic! Woot! After a life of heartache and pain Naruto and Gaara are offered a chance of a lifetime.


Superstar

Chapter One: The memory

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or its characters...if I could I would own Gaara and Naruto. They're a cute couple because they're so alike ya know. Anyways, onto the story.

Warnings: BoyXBoy yaoi smut in later chapters. You have been warned.

NANI? You're what?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and says,

"Look, we're just not working out the way I had planned."

Naruto looked down at the ground and said,

"What'll I do without you?"  
Sasuke held him and said softly,

"You'll find someone, there's plenty of people around here that would take you."

_'That's the point...they'll just take me. They wont love me...no one ever does.' _He tried to bite back the tears but they made themselves noticed and leaked from the corners of his eyes.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

The raven knew that Naruto would take it badly, but Sasuke planned on getting famous, and no one in Hollywood would accept the fact that he was gay. People always over thought things when it came to that sort of thing. But Naruto was tough, he would get through it.

-End Flashback-

Naruto snapped back to his senses and looked on the bed next to him. Gaara lay sleeping peacefully his head resting on Naruto's shoulder and his arm going across the blonde's torso. Naruto gave a faint smile and rested his hand on Gaara's head. It had been almost a year since the two had gotten together and Naruto had something special planned for their anniversary. Gaara shifted in his sleep and buried his face in Naruto's neck. The warm breath tickled the bare flesh and raised goosebumps on Naruto's arms. Almost immediately after Sasuke had broken up with him, his soul found refuge within Gaara's warm embrace and his caring demeanor. They had shared the same pain and the same heartache. They were two of a kind. Both foster kids now grown up at 23, both had never met their mothers, and had been abused sexually by their fathers. Over the past almost 12 months Gaara had become more open and less shy around other people, and he no longer feared being touched. Although, Naruto had to be careful when it came to where he put his mouth. He often forgot when he really got into what he was doing and it was only then that Gaara would curl up in the fetal position and whine. Naruto apologized a lot over the last year and still felt guilty about his forgetful mind. He felt Gaara's eyelashes tickle his neck as his eyes fluttered open and he groaned as he turned onto his back. Naruto eyed him carefully because he knew better than to bother his lover when the red head was still half asleep. He deemed it safe when Gaara sat up and stretched his arms high above his head and looked down at Naruto. A rare smile graced his features and he laid back down. Naruto propped himself up on his arm and kissed Gaara's cheek.

"Happy Anniversary babe."

"And the same to you."

The two snuggled together for a while before Naruto said,

"I've got something special planned for you."

Gaara looked over at him, disbelief written all over his face.

"Really? What is it?"

Naruto smiled mischieviously and said,

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Gaara looked up at the ceiling and said,

"You know I don't like surprises."

Naruto pouted and replied,

"But you'll like this one, I promise."

"You said that about the last one too and I'm still trying to get over it."

Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly and said,

"Yeah...well, that one kinda backfired on me."

Gaara smiled again and said,

"But that's what made it funny."  
"Yeah yeah."

Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and stretched his arms. He received a surprise when Gaara wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and kissed the sensitive spot just under his ear. Naruto groaned and said,

"You're in that kind of mood already huh?"  
Gaara growled low in his throat.

"Is that bad?"  
"No, it just usually takes you a little longer to wake up is all."

Gaara snickered.

"That's what I thought."

He got off the bed and headed out into the hallway to the bathroom. Naruto grinned and laid back down on the bed. He was going to make sure that this was one anniversary that Gaara would never forget.

AN: Sorry for the shortness, but a certain couple is making out behind me and being very loud about it.

Naru: Ne, Moony-chan...you said we could so long as it wasn't on your bed.

Moony:-Sigh- I suppose I did. Well anyway here's a cookie for being good and staying out of my room. (Tosses cookie.. Naruto grabs it and makes to eat it but then looks at Gaara's pout face and hands him half.)

Gaara: Arigatou Naru-chan! Read and review people!!


End file.
